Knowing (The Mono Story) - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve finally hears about the time Catherine had mononucleosis, and a discussion ensues between the people who know her best.


_This one is for Sammy, Ilna, and the #REALMcRollers who requested it! _

_Sammy and Ilna you are the best. We have formed a family bond as well as a REAL World. Much love._

_#REALMcRollers, readers, reviewers, as always, you make the REAL World even better with your love and support. Thank you!_

* * *

_**Knowing (The Mono Story)**_

**Stake-out  
****Undisclosed location**.

"Another half hour 'til Danny and Chin relieve us," Steve said as he ended a call with his partner. "Kono reports zero activity at the secondary location, according to the surveillance cameras."

He didn't have time to return the phone to the truck's console before it vibrated in his hand with a call from Lou Grover. They talked very briefly before Steve ended with, "Thanks, Lou. No problem. Tell Samantha we hope she feels better."

He turned to Catherine. "Samantha has mono. Lou said it's a mild case, but she'll need to rest for a week or two. They won't be able to make the beach party event."

"Aw. Poor thing. She was looking forward to it." Catherine frowned. They were all supposed to attend a combination beach party/fundraiser for a local wildlife fund that weekend.

"I'll have some snacks and a stuffed animal delivered to her," Catherine said and Steve nodded. "She's gonna hate being stuck inside."

She took a sip from their shared water bottle and tightened her ponytail. It was hot in the truck. Steve would turn the air on for a few minutes at a time when it got stifling, and as he did, Catherine untucked the hem of her purple tank top from her jeans to allow for maximum airflow to her mid section.

Steve regarded her and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I still haven't heard _your_ mono story..."

She swiveled to face him with a little smile. "Not letting that go, are you, McGarrett?"

"Nope. You know me way too well to think I would. Even though you devised an excellent distraction last time." His grin was Cheshire-cat like. "We've been here," he glanced at the dashboard clock, "four hours and seventeen minutes, Rollins." His fingers brushed hers and lingered a bit as he took the water bottle. The closest thing to a PDA they'd show on duty.

Steve pinned her with a pleading stare. "Besides, I told you my very entertaining exploding boots story. It's your turn," he teased.

"Oh, for the love of ... okay." Catherine's sweet smile was genuine. She knew in spite of his teasing, Steve really wanted to know because he was sincerely interested in every aspect of her life, just as she was in his.

"It was my junior year and I was hell-bent on maintaining a perfect GPA for my Academy application ... "

* * *

**1994**

**Rollins Family Home **

Catherine splashed icy water on her face and was reaching for a towel when spots entered her field of vision. Blinking furiously, she shook her head, but that only made the room tilt. Grabbing for the door as her vision greyed further, she leaned heavily against the jamb and called, "Mom!" knowing instinctually she was about to pass out.

A few seconds later, Catherine felt her mother's arms wind around her but she couldn't see and the sounds in the room seemed far away.

"Mommy?" she whispered, becoming frightened. She could hear her mom saying her name but just couldn't make herself answer.

Elizabeth attempted to ease her daughter down so she wouldn't free fall and hit her head. At five foot six and a lithe hundred and ten pounds, sixteen year old Catherine was a bit taller than her mother and was sliding down against the wall as dead weight.

"Catherine! Catherine? Sweetheart? You're okay. Look at me, Baby." Catherine felt her mom gently touch a hand to her face while calling "Joseph! Joesph, come upstairs!" in a restrained voice that was edged with concern. "There're my beautiful brown eyes. Look at me, Sweetheart. Does anything hurt?"

Seconds later, Joseph Rollins was in the doorway. "Elizabe … Catherine!" He was on his knees in an instant "Catherine?" He caught his wife's eyes. "What happened?"

"She passed out," Elizabeth said as she reached for a washcloth and, wetting it, gently placed it on Catherine's forehead. "But it was only for a second. Catherine, can you stand up?"

Seeing her parents' concerned faces, Catherine nodded and offered a weak smile. "I'm okay. I don't know what happened, I …" She stood slowly, each parent automatically reaching out to steady her.

"Ohhh." She swayed a little and grabbed Joseph's hand when the room spun a bit, before saying, "Okay, I'm good now."

Joseph quickly lifted her off her feet.

"Dad! I can walk."

"I believe you, but humor me."

Elizabeth followed them into Catherine's room, where her father deposited her on her bed. She was immediately joined by the family dog who settled quietly at her feet.

Elizabeth sat next to her daughter and pushed the long dark hair out of her face. "Can you tell us what happened, Honey? I heard you call and by the time I got into the bathroom you were falling."

Catherine sat up against the pillows on her neatly made bed. "I don't know. I felt kind of … weak, I guess. I went to throw some water on my face and then I felt like I was going to pass out. I saw spots and got dizzy and that's when I called you. I could hear the whole time, but you sounded far away and I couldn't see or answer you."

She put her hand over her mom's where it rested on her knee. "I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at Joseph and said, "Either of you."

Elizabeth covered Catherine's hand with her free one. "Don't be silly. I'm sorry you don't feel well. Let's get you under the covers and we'll call Dr. Potter."

"No, Mom, I feel better. I don't need to …"

"Catherine. You passed out. You need to see the doctor." Joseph was already leaving the room to call.

"Mom, I …"

Elizabeth's look left no room for argument and Catherine nodded.

"Okay. That's my girl. Do you feel sick?"

"I've had a sore throat all week, but not a real bad one," Catherine admitted.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I _know_ you, Sweetheart, what else?"

Catherine sighed. Her mom knew her tendency to downplay feeling sick way too well. "And a pretty bad headache since yesterday. But I have my period, it's really heavy this month and I thought it was from that. Do I _have _to stay home? I have an English Lit exam last period that …"

"That you'll be making up." Elizabeth kissed her forehead. "You haven't missed a day of school in two years, Catherine. Let's see when the doctor can see you and we'll decide how long you'll be home."

Elizabeth smiled and ruffled the fur of the medium sized, black and tan dog who'd been patiently sitting on the foot of the bed watching Catherine's every move since her father carried her in from the bathroom. "I'm going to get Catherine some juice. You're in charge 'til I get back, Salty. Make sure she rests."

Catherine smiled as her mom left the room, and hugged Salty, who'd wriggled up next to her and nuzzled her cheek.

* * *

**One hour later**

Dr. Potter was a kind-eyed man of small stature and he called out to the Rollinses with a smile. "Okay, Mom and Dad, come on back in!" He knew they were waiting worriedly just outside the door while he examined their daughter.

"How is she?" Elizabeth and Joseph said together.

"And thanks again for coming to the house," Joseph added.

"Nonsense. What are friends for?" He removed the stethoscope and put it in his bag. "Elizabeth can pay me in food. Her cooking is so much better than at the O-Club." He winked. "Now, as for this young lady…"

"What's wrong with her?" Joseph asked his old friend.

"Seems like she's inherited your fortitude." He pointed between them. "Both of you. Catherine tells me she's had a 'little' sore throat all week. It's pretty nasty looking, actually. And her lymph nodes are quite swollen."

"But why did she pass out?" Elizabeth asked. "People don't pass out from a sore throat."

"No. They don't. But I did a hemoglobin test, which is low, and a draw for a full CBC, which I'll have back tomorrow. I'm thinking this is the combination of a severe case of pharyngitis on top of what I believe will prove to be mononucleosis.

Your very determined daughter pushed through feeling awful and kept up with a full academic load and extra curricular activities. On top of all that, Catherine got what she said is a heavy period and, _bam_, fainting spell."

He turned to Catherine. "This was your body telling you to rest, Missy."

Dr. Potter regarded her before looking at her parents. "Catherine here guarantees me there's no way she's pregnant ..." He smiled gently as her ears pinked. "And I believe her, so I didn't run a test. I'm also confident there's no issue with street or prescription drugs…"

Catherine vehemently shook her head. "I'd _never_ use drugs. I'm going to the _Academy_," she stated as though that explained everything.

Dr. Potter nodded. "And I'm positive you'll make a fine Naval or Marine officer one day."

"Thank you." She smiled tiredly and added, "_Navy_."

"Of course." Potter glanced between Joseph Rollins and his only child and winked at his old friend. "But you do need to rest. You'll have plenty of time to push yourself in your career, Honey. For now, however," he handed Elizabeth a perscription. "Lots of sleep, and some extra vitamins. Iron, B-6 and B-12. And no school for two to three weeks."

Catherine sat bolt upright. "Three _weeks_!? I can't miss three weeks!" She locked eyes with Joseph. "Dad, the debate is next Friday."

Joseph explained to Dr. Potter with a glint of pride in his eyes. "Catherine was chosen to represent her class in the social studies department debate."

She let out a quiet breath at her father's expression. Catherine hated letting her classmates down, and she'd been preparing for the debate for two weeks, but she knew her parents were going to abide by the doctor's orders.

"Catherine." Joseph leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I realize you were looking forward to it and you're disappointed. We're very proud of how hard you work, you know that. But your first priority is getting well. You will rest, eat, drink fluids, and whatever else Dr. Potter tells you to do, Sweetheart."

Joseph stepped closer and kissed her forehead in the age-old parent test for a fever. "That's an order, Rollins." He smiled, relieved her fainting wasn't anything serious.

"Aye, aye, Dad." Catherine smiled back at their long running terms.

"And we'll make sure she eats lots of extra protein," Elizabeth added. "I'll even bring up some eggs with ketchup for you."

"With peanut butter toast?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"With anything you'd like." Her mother smiled.

"Looks like you're in excellent hands. And paws." The Doctor nodded towards Salty who was watching Catherine with huge brown eyes.

"I'll call about the test results tomorrow, and let's see you for another blood test in three weeks. If you follow orders, young lady, and _rest,_ you'll be a hundred percent in no time." He patted Joseph on the shoulder. "C'mon, Son, walk me out. Elizabeth, that girl's got his military bearing and your fire. She's going to be quite a formidable force someday."

As soon as the doctor and Joseph were gone, Elizabeth gathered her daughter into a hug. "Thank goodness." She kissed her hair.

"Three _whole_ weeks. Maybe if I rest and …"

"Let's get through the next three days, shall we?" Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. Catherine had always been determined. "Guess who's coming?"

Catherine's head tilted in question.

"Grandma."

Her eyes danced. "Grandma Ang?! When?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. She said she was coming to check on her girl. Which reminds me, I need to call and tell her the doctor said it's mono and you'll be just fine." Elizabeth placed another kiss on Catherine forehead. "Sleep. I'll bring up lunch later."

Catherine slid down in the bed and sighed as her mother pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Salty settled next to her for a nap. "Thanks, Mom. Love you."

"I love you. _Sleep_. That's an order. You do remember who's the ranking officer in this house?"

Catherine gave a small laugh and repeated what she'd said as a toddler when Joseph's commanding officer had asked her the same question. "You are, Mom. Always."

* * *

**Present**

**Steve's Truck**

Steve started the engine just as soon as Danny and Chin pulled into a spot across the dirt road from where he and Catherine had been parked.

As they left for home, Catherine's phone vibrated and she smiled at the caller ID. "Hi, Mom. No, no. We're done for the day ... can I Skype you in about an hour when we're home?"

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

Catherine was happily and animatedly telling Elizabeth about an exhibition she wanted to see when Steve entered the living room after taking Cammie for a run.

He walked into view of the camera. "Hi, Elizabeth. You know..." Steve grinned mischievously. "I heard the mono story today. School _and _practice for an entire _week _with mono, low iron levels and and a throat infection, huh?" Steve looked simultaneously incredulous and proud as hell as he sat next to Catherine on the couch.

Catherine shrugged. "I was too busy to be sick."

"Beautiful and brave. Not much has changed there," Steve said softly and kissed her temple. "And stubborn."

"Says the man who tried to drag himself to work with chickenpox and a one hundred and three degree fever." Catherine shook her head with a grin.

"And there you have it. Why you two are a perfect match," Elizabeth's voice came over the line. "But I know my beautiful, brave girl got a _little_ scared back then for a minute."

Catherine returned her mother's smile. "I was trying not to worry you and Dad. How'd you know?"

"You called me 'Mommy.'"

"I did?"

"You did. When I grabbed you to break your fall, you said 'Mommy?' in this little voice and I knew you were afraid."

"You never let on." Catherine shook her head.

"Didn't need to. I know my daughter. I knew you were trying hard to be strong. But I could tell."

"Aww, Mom. I could never fool you."

"And you never will." Elizabeth winked and pointed at her. "You're always going to be my baby, Lieutenant Rollins, Five-0."

"I love you, Mom." Catherine blew her a kiss.

"Love you, Sweetie. I'm going to let you go now, I have to pick your grandma and Sonya up at the senior center. You have a good night. And Steve?"

Steve grinned. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"We were right, weren't we? We knew she'd never stay home with the poison ivy."

"We were one hundred percent right." His grin morphed into a smile. After all the years he'd known them, Steve was no longer amazed, but was always impressed at how in tune Elizabeth and Joseph still were with their daughter.

Catherine shifted closer and bumped Steve's hip with her own. "No fair ganging up on me with my mom."

"It didn't work anyway." Steve smirked and held up his hands in surrender. "But if I'm gonna gang up, why shouldn't it be with the person who knows you better than anyone. Right?" He looked at Elizabeth for confirmation.

She was smiling broadly with a smile very much like Catherine's. "Oh, Steve, I think I was surpassed in the knowing Catherine better than anyone department a while ago. But when it happened, I couldn't have been happier, or luckier, that it was by you, Honey."

Elizabeth's sincere declaration caught Steve off guard and he blinked hard, said, "Thank you," and took Catherine's hand.

"No, Steve, thank _you_." Elizabeth blew a kiss at the couple. "And good night, both of you."

"Good night." "Night, Mom." They said as she signed off with a wave.

Catherine turned to Steve as he cleared his throat and rubbed little circles in her palm with his thumb.

Catherine had always known how important her family's respect, and then love, was to Steve, and she could see the emotions playing out in his eyes. She slid her free hand over his back in soothing motions. "What? Tell me."

"Elizabeth saying she was happy it was me you've chosen to be with. That _she_ was lucky..."

Catherine said nothing, knowing Steve was choosing the right words.

"It used to amaze me how well your folks knew you, know about your life as an adult. How you were in constant touch, even when they only saw you a couple of times a year ..."

"I know," she whispered. Steve had told her, years before, that he still felt his family didn't know him because they didn't care to. That no one did really, except for her.

"What your mom said about me knowing you better than anyone ..."

"You absolutely do." Her fingers gently squeezed his.

"Cath, _I'm_ the lucky one, the way they totally accepted me. Now they've embraced Mary and Joan. And that's thanks to you."

Catherine kissed him softly. "They were open to meeting you because they trust my judgment, absolutely. But they love you for you."

"Thanks." He returned her kiss. "And thanks for knowing _me_ better than anyone ever has." His look softened. "And loving me, for ... well, me. That's quite a job, I know." His small grin warmed her heart.

Catherine's eyes shone with love and happiness. "Easiest one I've ever had."

.

_End. Thanks for Reading!_

* * *

_Happy birthday to #REALMcRoller, Suzanna, who claimed this as her birthday story when she realized I finished it on her bday._

_You can find all the REAL World stories in one place on our tumblr page at mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _


End file.
